Bionic Kitten
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: When a little kitten follows Chase home, things get interesting... Especially when Chase won't let it out of his sight... Rated T for possible future chapters. I'M CALLING THE KITTEN AN OC, don't let that confuse you, it's not a person OC
1. Followed Home

**Hey guys! So this is an idea my friend and I came up with during gym a few days ago and I'm just getting around to putting up the first chappie. Updates will trickle on whenever I feel like them so don't expect, like, weekly updates or something.**

**Other than that, Enjoy~**

Chase bound down the sidewalk, headed home from school. He heard a noise, a sort of high-pitched squeak, from behind. He spun around and nearly kicked a small gray blob at his feet. The blob squeaked- or rather, mewed- and stretched up his leg. Chase smiled slightly and stooped down, "No little guy. Go home." He nudged the kitten who backed off some. He stood again and continued on his was home. The kitten followed. He repeated his before action, nudging the cat the other way. He started again and the kitten followed again. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!" he yelped, tearing down the pavement. The kitten sped up and followed.

* * *

Chase opened the door, kitten in his arms. "Finally. Chase, where've you- What'cha got there?" Davenport questioned.

"It followed me here…" he responded, sitting his bag down and plopping on the couch.

"So you kept it?"

"It was that or squish it under my feet 'cause he wouldn't leave alone." The kitten crawled up his stomach, laying down on his chest. Chase sighed, picking the kitten off himself and setting it on the floor.

"Mr. Davenport! Bree stole my burrito!"

"I did not! Why would I need to steal your burrito?" the two other bionic teens raced upstairs.

"Well if you didn't, who did?" Adam questioned. "…LEO!" The short boy came down slowly, on guard. They settled the whole burrito thing that I'm too lazy to write and it's not important anyway, when the kitten suddenly cried. Everyone jumped, three people looking for the source of the cries.

"Chase? Why do have a cat?" Bree asked, picking up the Scottish Fold.

"It followed me home…" he explained. "Stupid cat…" he mumbled. The kit continued meowing in Bree's arms.

"Hey, can we throw it or something so it'll shut up?" Adam asked.

"NO!" Chase lunged for the animal and cradled it in his arms. Everyone stared as he cooed at the kit. " It's OK…I won't let big bad Adam hurt you…" he cooed gently, rubbing behind it's ears.

"…uh…Chase…?" Davenport called. The brown-haired teen looked up, noticing what he was doing. Chase's faced burned as he threw the cat down on the couch.

"Daw~ Chasey-wasey wuvs his wittle kitty-cat~" Adam teased.

"Shut up, Adam!" Chase yelled. The kitten cried again, stretching up Chase's side. "What is your PROBLEM?!" he yelled exasperatedly at the cat.

"Just a thought, but it might be hungry…" Leo said.

Chase looked down at the animal, its slightly shut, sleepy eyes crying for…something… He took the kit to the kitchen area, setting it down on the counter-

"So we're eating it!" Adam exclaimed.

"ADAM!" Chase yelled. He got chicken nuggets from the freezer, shoving some in the microwave, "…you CAN feed these to cats, right?" Chase asked. Everyone shrugged unknowingly so Chase just ripped up the nuggets and allowed the kit to munch on them. He smiled slightly when the cat finished and nudged his hand, asking to be petted. He rubbed the animal's head while everyone watched him in slight amusement.

* * *

Chase woke in the middle of the night, eyes locking on a small crying form on the desk. He hopped out of his capsule and sprinted to the kit. "Hey, little guy, what's the matter?" he whisper-asked, picking up the Scottish Fold. The kitten's cries lessened in Chase's arms, which caused another smile to break out on Chase's face. "You know…you really need a name…how does Einstein sound?" he got a purr in response. "I'll take that as a yes…" he chuckled. "Weird little guy…" he set the newly named Einstein down on his blanket and climbed back in his capsule. "G'night, Einstein." Chase whispered, drifting back to sleep.

**CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE. What do y'all think so far? Just so you know, Adam doesn't like the cat. I haven't thought of a why, I just know he does. If you guys have an idea of why Adam hates the cat, let me know in a review. And Chase's in denial that he loves that cat. Once you name something, you have a deep connection, trust me!**

**Review and tell me what you think so far, reviews make me giddy!**


	2. Kitten Bites Hurt When They're Bionic

**Hey guys! I'm updating faster than I thought I would…wow…**

**Anywayz thanks everyone has reviewed so far! It's time for this story to actually get interesting! **

Chase woke up to the sound of Einstein's cry. He tore out of his capsule and scanned the room for the kit. "Where's the cat?!" he yelled, running upstairs towards the yips. He found Adam with the little Scottish Fold in hand…rubbing him against the counter… "ADAM!" Chase yelled.

"Huh? Oh hey, Chase! This little guy makes a _great_ towel! Other than the constant meowing…" Adam stopped, letting the cat up. Einstein dashed to Chase, climbing his arm and hiding by his head.

"Einstein, you OK?" Chase cooed, pulling the fur ball in his arms.

"You named it Einstein? What do light bulbs have to do with a cat?" Chase face-palmed. "And why'd you name it?"

"I don't know! I-it's weird just calling him cat so…wait- why am I explaining myself to _you_?"

Adam laughed, walking away with an apple between his teeth. Chase looked down at little Einstein, deciding quickly what he needed to do. He held the cat to his chest and dashed downstairs to the lab.

* * *

"Oh, Adam~!" Chase called his brother down. Adam bound down the steps and into the main lab area.

"What?" Adam asked exasperatedly.

"You wanna play with Einstein? G'head…" he stepped out of the way and revealed the kitten in a small cage. Adam grinned manically, running over and lifting him out. Adam covered his face with hand and tickled to the cat's belly before…

"Yeow! What the heck?!" Adam yelled, throwing Einstein down and cradling his hand. "What. Was. THAT?!"

"I gave him bionics. That was his new bite." Chase snickered. Einstein climbed back up his body, resting on Chase's shoulder.

"You gave your cat-"

"He's not mine!"

"Whatever- does Mr. Davenport know about this?" Adam asked before sticking his finger in his mouth for the pain.

"Well…no…"

"Oooh, you're gonna be in trouble~!" Adam sang through his index finger.

"Who's gonna be in trouble and for what and what will it cost me?" Davenport asked as he came down the steps.

"Chase gave his cat bionics." Adam laughed.

"WHAT?!" Davenport screeched.

"Big D? What happened?" Leo asked as he came down to the lab.

"Chase…w-why did you g-give the CAT bionics…?" Davenport asked slowly. Leo's eyes bugged as he took in the new information.

"You gave a kitten bionics before ME?!" he yelled. "SO not cool!" Leo stormed up the stairs to most likely go pout.

"I had to, Mr. Davenport." Chase explained. "If I didn't, Adam would KILL him…" Adam's laughter butted in, whether that laughter was for the kitten or getting Chase in trouble, the world may never know.

Davenport calmed some, "OK…what bionics did you give him?" he asked.

"Bionic agility, bionic bite, and enhanced vocals. What else comes with those, I don't know…" Chase said. Donald squeaked.

"Great. Bionic cat…now we can't get rid of it…" Davenport mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Go get ready for school!" Davenport herded the boys out, taking the cat from Chase's shoulder.

**CHAPTER TWO COMPLETE. My best friend and I honestly have nothing better to do during gym than to come up with bionic abilities for our make-believe kitten that we wish was real…wow…no wonder our classmates think we're insane!**

**Bionic Agility means that he can jump really high, climb better than most cats, etc etc…**

**Bionic Bite…self explanatory… **

**Enhanced vocals means he can meow real loud, purr real loud, and any other noises cats make (mine rings, it hilarious!) **

**Review and let me know what you think! Who wants to see Spike meet the cat? It has moved up on the list of chapters!**


	3. Spike and his Favorite little Kitten!

**Hey guys! In this lovely new chapter, Spike gets to meet the kitten…but something's a little off about Einstein now…hmmmm? Hehe!**

"Alright, tomorrow is National Cat Day. Bring your cats or cat-related items to school!" Principal Perry announced in the hall before class. The rats plus Leo stopped to listen, three out of four grinning teasingly.

"Hey, Chase, you should bring Einstein." Adam said. Chase held back a snicker and kept his face in a frown.

"Not funny, Adam." Chase brushed past him and headed off to class. _But not a bad idea…_

* * *

Chase unwrapped the bundle in his arms, revealing the kitten. Perry came over, "Ohh, what an adorable kitten!" she squealed. "Let me hold him."

"No way…! He doesn't like many people." Chase said, trying to shoo her away.

"Oh, that's so cute, you think that was an option." She grabbed the cat, cradling him close.

"Give him!" Chase grabbed at Einstein, missing him every time, "Einstein!"

"Einstein? What a stupid name for a cat!" Perry laughed. Chase's eyes locked, switching to…Spikey-poo! Einstein hissed at Principal Perry, sinking his claws into her cheeks. She screamed and threw him down, 'running' to the cafeteria.

"Good job…" more hissing, like an alley cat, "…Snake…Yeah, that'll work…" Spike picked up the kit and headed off to do what Spike does best, screw stuff up.

* * *

"Mr. Davenport!" the teens called coming down to the lab. Davenport spun around, facing them with question on his features.

"What did you do to the cat?!" Adam asked through the ice pack on his cheek. "Spike came out and he kept calling Einstein 'Snake'. And he clawed me!" Adam oww-ed at the pain.

"You took him to school?!" Davenport yell-asked.

"It was National Cat Day…?" Chase replied sheepishly. "Besides, we need to know what you did to Einstein!"

Davenport sighed, "OK, I edited his bionics. If he's gonna be your cat, he's gonna be Spike's cat, too. So…I gave Einstein a commando app that activates when yours does…" Chase's eyes widened and he held the kitten instinctively closer.

"So you mean if I do this," Adam slapped Chase, activating the app(s), "Einstein changes, too?"

Spike lashed out, turning and launching the cat onto Adam ("Shit!") while Spike flipped the bigger boy. After that, the hissing little kitty climbed up Spike, who was busy throwing a barrel at Bree.

"Good Snake." Spike cooed, rubbing under the cat's chin. 'Snake' purred, rattling the entire house. Spike deactivated soon after along with the new 'Snake'.

"Well that was…interesting…" Bree stated, standing slowly from behind the table in front of their capsules.

"Tell me about it…" Adam added before resting his head back on the floor.

"Does that answer your question, Adam?" Davenport asked rhetorically. "...but I suppose it was good to see how Spike took in his new 'buddy'. Seems he got just as attached as you, Chase."

"I'm not attached to him!"

**Chasey-wasey, you need to stop this denial shiz…how was this? Bet it's not what any of you (except Chelsey because she helped me name Snake…) were expecting the wittle kitty-witty to get a commando app! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, let me know in a review! Quick little thing: Would you rather read Christmas with Einstein or First Snowstorm with Einstein? Vote and give a suggestion for what they should do in these chapters!**


	4. Snow Days Suck for Cats

**I agree with LBozzie, snowstorm first…here we go!**

Snowplows powered over the basement area of the lab, waking up everyone inside. Adam leapt out of his capsule, "EARTHQUAKE!" he yelled as he ran back and forth. The other two bionic children got out of their capsules, staring at their insane brother.

"Adam…Adam…ADAM!" Bree grabbed the oldest boy's arm, yanking him to a halt. "There's no earthquake! Eddy would've woken us up before it even happened, right Eddy?" all three teens turned to the computer inset.

"Uh…yeah…sure, I'd have…" Eddy mumbled before switching off. Adam sighed; relieved they weren't dying.

"Then what was all that noise?"

"GUYS IT'S SNOWING!" Leo ran down with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Snow. Here. California. SNOW! NO SCHOOL!" he proceeded to do a little happy jig. Yes, I said jig, shut up.

"Snow? Really?" Bree speeded upstairs and back down, "IT'S REALLY SNOWING!" she yelled in excitement. They all three started up the steps to watch in excitement. Chase turned around, however, and ran back to the little cat carrier/ cat capsule to put Einstein on the floor.

"OK, c'mon, let's go watch." Chase said, beckoning the cat to follow him up. They got to living room and Chase hopped up the steps to the windows to watch. Einstein climbed up his arm and rested on his head to watch.

"Really, Chase, you couldn't leave Einstein down there?" Adam questioned in a sort of irritated voice.

"He followed me, what could I do?!" Chase defended, leaving off the part of how he got the kit out…

"Well guys, looks like there's no school today, now I know you're all disappointed-"

"YEAH! Woohoo! I KNEW IT!" Leo yelled, interrupting Davenport. "Sorry, Big D…"

* * *

The four teens, clad in their winter coats and boots, ran outside to play in the snow. Little Einstein took high steps to avoid as much snow as he could until he got to the clean spot under a car.

Chase stood in the open yard while more snow fell around him, looking for the small Scottish Fold. He stared all around with heat signatures, finally finding the small hot blob under the car. He grinned and looked up at the gray sky. Then, he fell over with a cold, wet smack to the side of his head.

Adam was doubled over, laughing at his little brother. Chase popped back up, scooping up a perfect snowball. He aimed for Adam's stomach, launching the ball precisely and it nailed the strong teen. Now it was Chase's turn to laugh. A snowball fight quickly arose between them all. They progressively got closer to the house and cars, a few balls sliding under the car and hitting Einstein. The kit meowed loud enough for the neighbors to hear even through the falling snow and fast wind. Einstein bolted to the front step of the house to begin his bath.

Adam laughed, pointing at the cat. Chase nailed him in the back with a snowball powerful enough to knock him off his feet.

* * *

Adam rolled the snowball he had just made around in the snow. He noticed how it got progressively bigger the more he rolled it up. It was awesome.

"Are you making a snowman?" Leo asked in slight disgust.

"Maaayybe…wait, what's a snowman, anyway?" Adam asked. Leo facepalmed.

"It's a man made of snow, Adam." He explained as simply as he could. Adam 'ohh'-ed and continued rolling the snow around. Then he saw Einstein trying to brave the snow to get to Chase. The strongest bionic teen quickly rolled the snow to where the cat stood, picking him up into the packed snow. He laughed and made a second ball quickly, placing it on top and decorating it.

Einstein mewed. At first, they were soft but became progressively louder. Chase looked up from where he was laying under a tree when he heard the meows. "Adam!" he called.

"Yeeees?" Adam asked with a snicker.

"What did you do with Einstein?"

"What makes you think it was me?"

"MEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Chase brushed past the chuckling idiot to find his- THE! I meant THE cat.

"Einstein? Kitty? Kitty, kitty!" Chase called. The meowing seemed to calm some. Chase came to the snowman and noticed it was shaking. He clawed through the tight snow, eventually getting pounced on by a little fur ball. He laughed, sitting up and letting Einstein fall into his lap.

"Ah, man! He got out!" Adam whined. Bree patted his shoulder, walking off to find skates.

"You did this?!" Chase yell-asked.

"Uh…I mean…uh…yeah! Yes I did!" Adam answered. Chase glared daggers at the idiot.

"You could've gotten him sick! Or worse, you could've KILLED my cat!" Chase yelled.

" 'Your' cat?" Adam teased. Chase, realizing what he'd said, turned as red as a tomato in ketchup dipped in red food coloring set on fire. Yeah, that's pretty red.

"I-I didn't- I meant…I said-"

"I know what you meant, Chasey~!" Adam snickered, walking off.

* * *

Everyone had come to the pond on the Davenport Property to go ice-skating. They all fastened on their skates and Chase sat the kit down on the ice while they all began jumping about. Einstein slid around, _why did he sit me down here?!_

The ice was becoming slightly weak in some spots but that made it rougher. Einstein found himself finally stopping on one of these spots, able to now clean his paws. The kit ignored the shaky feeling the ice gave until one jump farther down on the ice caused the spot he sat on to shatter. The kitten let out a horrible meow, alerting everyone.

Chase dove for the cat, catching it just as the back hairs touched the water's surface. "Gotcha, little guy…" Chase started to sit up only for the ice to break more under his weight. "AHHHHH!" he screamed, his body splashing the freezing water out.

Adam and Bree rushed over, grabbing either one of Chase's hands and lifting him out. "Chase, are you OK?" Bree asked with concern. Chase nodded, coughing some and resting his head on the ice.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Chase assured.

"Let's get you back to the house, Adam, you carry him. I'll take Einstein for you." Bree reached for the kitten, only to have her hand smacked away.

"I'm f-fine, dammit! I can walk and carry the cat!" Chase got up, stumbling to get walking. "N-noone's stopping me!" Chase yelled through his shaking voice.

Then Adam picked him up bridal style.

"ADAM!" Chase yelled. Bree took Einstein and Leo carried all their stuff.

* * *

Adam sat his finally sleeping brother down on the couch and Bree put Einstein on top of him. The kitten started licking Chase's face, his rough tongue tickling the genius awake. Davenport came downstairs, "What happened?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing happened, Mr. Davenport. E-everything's fine." Chase said. Leo got out hot chocolate from the microwave, handing it to Chase.

"Then what's this HILARIOUS fail move by you outside?" Eddy asked, flashing up a filmed version of the cat rescue. Chase groaned, throwing his head against the arm of the couch.

"Are you sure you're fine, Chase?" Davenport asked after he stopped laughing. Chase nodded, still sipping on the cup of hot chocolate.

"I can't believe you did all that for a cat, Chase." Adam said, leaning back in chair.

"Shut up, Adam." Chase threw a pillow at the eldest bionic teen.

"Let's go run a few quick tests on your chip just to make sure you didn't mess it up…" and with that, the two smartest people in the room were gone.

**Chase will deny that cat is his until the day he dies it seems…this is the longest chapter I've written for this story! I'm proud of myself! Oh, Chels, don't forget what you owe me for including the ice thing~! Spase time~! Hehe!**

**Review and tell me what you thought! Don't worry; next chappie will be Christmas! This just makes it a white Christmas; those are more fun!**


End file.
